Una chica más
by V. Arlert
Summary: En el fondo James sabía que Dominique no era una chica más, era su prima. La prima de la cual estaba completa y erróneamente enamorado. Incesto. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes y espacios reconocibles pertenecen a la diosa de Jotaká Rowling. La trama en la que se encuentran, es mía. Y no, no busco lucrar con esto._

* * *

><p><em>¡Holaaaaa!<em> ¿Estaba un poco desaparecida, no? Mil perdones, de verdad. ¡Todo se debe a mi musa inspiradora, al colegio y al foro The Ruins! Oh, ese maravilloso foro.

+ Acá les traigo un Dominique/JamesII ―¡Adoro este pairing cada vez más!―, beteado por **Alex Franco**. (¡Mil graciaaaaaaas!)

No tengo nada más que decir, así que, ¡lean y disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Una chica más.<strong>

Lo tratas, pero no puedes. No te puedes resistir a mirarla, a mirar su cuerpo, su cabello, sus ojos, _sus pecas_. Esas pecas que parecen estrellas.

La miras mientras camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras come en el Gran Salón, mientras conversa con sus amigas. No te puedes controlar.

Te dispones a saludarla. Tu cuerpo tiembla, no salen palabras de tu boca. Tragas saliva. Es una chica,_ una chica más_, claro que puedes.

Reflexionas. No, no puedes. No es cualquier chica, _es tu prima._

Retrocedes, _es tu prima_. Es la hija del hermano de tu madre, comparten sangre. Por un momento prefieres no tener sangre.

Vuelves a observarla, masca chicle. Seguro que es de fresa, _su favorito_. Su pelo cobrizo brilla al sol, a ese sol de verano. Miras su cuerpo, tan perfecto, tan menudo. _Se parece tanto a tu madre._ Hermosa, divertida, _pelirroja_. Dejas escapar un suspiro.

Por un momento te parece que sus ojos castaños se posan en ti y que luego vuelven a su mundo. No quieres ni pestañar, por temor a que si lo haces, Dominique desaparezca. Te fijas que alguien se acerca a ella, es Fred; entablan una conversación, gruñes. Fred es tu amigo ―y primo―, pero sabes muy bien que encuentra muy guapa a Dominique.

_Tu_ Dominique.

Sientes como la sangre sube a tu cabeza, te sientes ofendido, dolido. Como si Fred te hubiese robado a tu novia, y es que en tus sueños la pelirroja lo es. Tus pies se empiezan a mover solos, sin tu consentimiento. Luego sólo estás a tres metros de los pelirrojos. Alzan la vista hacia ti. Sonríes falsamente.

―Hola James ―articula Dominique. Te estremeces levemente. Su voz te hace sentir tan bien.

No dices nada, sólo la miras. La verdad es que no sabes qué decir, has quedado atrapado entre su cabello. De pronto sientes una pequeña mano cerca de tu rostro, que se mueve frenética, tratando de llamar tu atención. Vuelves a la realidad.

Dominique ríe, y suena como pequeñas campanadas.

Mueves la boca y con un poco de suerte sale tu voz:

―Hola.

Fred te observa, como si hubieses interrumpido algo. Trata de dejarte a un lado, pero lo impides.

―Dominique, necesito hablar contigo ―tratas que tu voz no tiemble.

La pelirroja toma tu brazo y tiemblas. Juntos se alejan lo necesario de Fred, el cual se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la pared del pasillo. No puedes evitar sacarle la lengua, el pelirrojo hace una mueca de disgusto.

―Y bueno ¿qué pasa James?

No sabes qué decirle, la verdad es que sólo le has dicho eso para alejarla de ese estúpido Fred.

―Em... pues... te quería advertir de Fred ―susurras, ya que el pelirrojo está alerta.

Dominique te examina el rostro, divertida.

―¿Advertir? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―alza una ceja y su pícara sonrisa aumenta.

―Me refiero a que Fred es un mujeriego y...

―¿Me vas a decir que tú no? ―Dominique se cruza de brazos y aprieta la mandíbula. Quieres dejar escapar una sonrisa, adoras cuando se enoja, se ve graciosa.

―Err, pues. ¡No estábamos hablando de eso, Dominique!

―Ya. Mira James, no tiene importancia. Fred no me interesa, es bastante guapo y muy simpático...

―Como yo ―susurras, pero al parecer Dominique no te escucha.

―...pero yo sólo tengo ojos para una persona.

―¿Y quién sería esa persona?

―¡Nadie que te importe, James!

―Oh perdón, pensé que podía ser yo ―bromeas, te fascina ver la reacción de tu prima cuando la molestas.

―Calla ya, tonto.

Sonríes y Dominique te imita a regañadientes

Se quedan un momento así, sonriéndose mutuamente. Te pierdes en su sonrisa, y en el pequeño hoyuelo que se le forma en su mejilla izquierda. Sus labios están apegados, como te gustaría separarlos en un beso...

"¡James, basta!' grita alguien en tu interior, es verdad, debes detenerte. Tus pequeñas fantasías con tu prima no terminan en nada bueno.

Un sonido molesto y gente ―mucha― acercándose, interrumpe tus pensamientos.

―Debemos ir a clases, James. ¡Adiós!

Lo siguiente pasa tan rápido que tu mente apenas lo puede procesar: Dominique posa su mano en tu hombro y sus labios besan delicadamente tu mejilla. Lo último que ves es una mota roja que se aleja entre miles de cabezas de otros colores.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Ignoren el título, no sabía como ponerle xD.


End file.
